Carta aos fãs de Harry Potter
by Chan J. K
Summary: Para os fãs do bruxinho que, assim como eu, precisam relembrar bons momentos.


Aos fãs do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu,

Bom, eu resolvi escrever essa "_carta_" porque não li nenhuma que me reconfortasse. Espero que essa traga um pouco de carinho para os que estão como eu.

Sabe, foi quando eu era bem criancinha, e não sabia nada do mundo, muito menos da maldade lá fora, que eu fui apresentada àquele menino sem pais com uma marca de maldição na testa.

No início, a história me pareceu muito triste e nem um pouco atrativa. Mas eu, como criança teimosa, resolvi ceder à tentação de entrar num mundo onde crianças da minha idade perdiam os pais. Foi duro.

Eu admito que quando abri o livro e li a primeira página, foi amor à primeira vista. Eu sei que é clichê e as pessoas não acreditam, mas foi assim. A cada página, um mundo se abria pra mim.

Quando eu conheci aquele mundo onde transformar bichos em cálices era normal, eu vi que a vida podia ser feita de sonhos, mesmo que fosse duro lidar com a realidade. _Isso faz qualquer criança feliz._

Eu passei a acreditar que a coragem e a inteligência andavam juntas, e que, mesmo que demorasse, a justiça não iria deixar aquele menino morrer na praia depois de lutar tanto por um ideal.

E eu percebi o quão suja era a maldade. Ela havia colocado em crianças a responsabilidade de julgar o certo e o errado, de ser forte e de lutar.

Eu vi que as pessoas nunca aparentavam o que realmente eram, e que podiam mudar.

Gostaria de citar alguns exemplos muito importantes durante a minha infância. O primeiro deles foi o próprio _Harry_, que era um menino magricela, triste, sem família, que pensava ser estranho naquele mundo que vivia.

_E ele hoje é uma das coisas que eu mais amo nesse mundo._

O segundo foi _Dumbledore_, que me ensinou frases de sabedoria, que me permitiram enxergar a morte e as dificuldades com outros olhos. E ele ainda era um adulto que gostava de balas.

O terceiro foi _Hagrid_, que havia sofrido muito e conseguia ser uma pessoa amável por trás da máscara de brutalidade.

Há ainda _Sirius_, que me pareceu um assassino à primeira olhada, mas que se mostrou a pessoa mais maravilhosa que poderia aparecer em um momento tão duro para uma criança. Como Harry. Como eu.

Devo confessar que chorei por três dias depois da morte dele. Não estou mentindo, foram três dias. Ele foi a única família que Harry pôde dizer que tivera. E, portanto, tinha sido parte da minha família por 2 longos anos.

Devo citar o personagem que me fez ter tantas nuances da bondade e da maldade, e perceber o quanto as pessoas sofrem e o que podem se tornar.

_Snape_. Ele fora o príncipe. E eu nunca achei que nessa história haveria um príncipe.

Há ainda o último deles, que me fez perceber que no fim, toda dor e preconceito poderiam se reverter em coisas melhores. Uma criança como eu, mas que carregava tanto ódio que pesava em suas costas. _Draco Malfoy_. Pra mim, vê-lo chorar foi como sentir uma dor forte, física, palpável.

Além de chorar (coisa que estou fazendo agora), está série já me causou sensações diferentes, únicas, indescritíveis.

Eu já gargalhei de felicidade, e cheguei a pensar que o mundo se resumia àquele sentimento maravilhoso que me consumia como fogo consome pólvora. Já tive raiva, como quando percebi o quanto uma criança (como eu, na época) podia ser rejeitada pelo mundo.

Também sofri muito com o banho de sangue que a J.K. nos deu durante a série. Posso citar a _Hedwig_, que se tornou o animal mais dócil que já conheci, e esteve sempre ali, no cantinho, fazendo parte da história; _Fred_ _Weasley_, que me trouxe alegria em muitos momentos; _Dobby_, que desde a primeira fala esteve no meu coração, como uma criatura boa; _Sirius_, que sempre foi o meu padrinho no coração; _James_ e _Lily_, pessoas que amei mesmo sem conhecer de verdade; _Severus_, que foi o homem mais corajoso (e ao mesmo tempo covarde) da série; _Dumbledore_, que me ensinou que nada é mais forte que o amor.

Mas mais que tudo, eu posso dizer que cresci um ser humano diferente do que seria se não tivesse acompanhado Harry até o grande final. Hoje, 8 anos depois de ouvir falar pela primeira vez o nome "Harry Potter", eu só posso dizer uma coisa:

"_Um brinde a Harry Potter, o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu_."

Obrigada a todos que estiveram comigo durante estes anos da minha vida, pois sem vocês eu nada seria.

Agradeço à Rowling, que criou este mundo e me permitiu entrar nele de cabeça; às e pessoas envolvidas nos filmes, por aumentarem ainda mais o sonho dos fãs; aos meus pais, por me apoiarem e suportarem minha "pottermania"; e a você, por ter lido isso.

Espero que todos sintam, como eu, que há finais felizes esperando lá fora. Que todo esforço nunca é em vão, e que a justiça não falha.

E o mais importante:

Que, _para a mente bem estruturada, a morte é a grande aventura seguinte_.

Muito obrigada e até,

_Lara (aka JK-chan)_.


End file.
